


Live A Little

by CampbellB1994



Category: Camping (TV 2018), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Walt is stuck in an unhappy marriage when he meets John, the polar opposite of him. One lonely night he decides to look up Manism and what he finds changes him.
Relationships: Walt Jodell/John Helm
Comments: 106
Kudos: 22





	1. Katherine

**Author's Note:**

> The Improbable Husbands

“Go get your shopping she says but I’m not going to have sex with you like ever.” Walt grumbles under his breath as he walks through the supermarket. Katherine had sent him shopping to pick up some stuff for her. He was so focused on his suppressed anger that he didn’t realise that there was a man in front of him until they walked into each other. “Oh sorry.” He says looking up to see a bearded man dressed in a leather jacket with a few necklaces dangling over his black t-shirt. “No worries man.” The man says, holding his hand out. “I’m John.” He introduces himself to Walt who shakes John’s hand. “Walt.” He says shyly before holding onto the cart again. “Couldn’t help but notice you’re in a bit of trouble with the old wife.” Walt looks confused before noticing that maybe he was complaining a little louder than he thought. “It’s uh fine, just a little tough patch.” Walt sumbles, tapping his fingers against the trolly. “I run a site called Manism, we meet on Friday nights at 8pm. Check it out if you want to live a little.” John says, pulling a business card out of his pocket. “I don’t…” John rests a hand on Walt’s shoulder. “Think about it.” John says as he passes Walt again and towards the checkout. 

When Walt comes in he notices that Katherine had already put Orvis to bed although it was his turn. “Orvis was tired then?” He asks, placing the bag on the counter. “No I just thought it would be nice to have an evening alone.” Walt slips off his jacket, hanging it up. “What were you thinking we’d do?” Walt says, suddenly interested and forgetting his annoyance from earlier events. “Well I was thinking that I’d grab a bottle of wine, put on a movie and then see what happens.” Katherine says, turning to grab two wine glasses from the cupboard. “What do you think?” Walt was already getting excited although he had learnt by now to not be too expectant of anything happening. “Yeah sounds nice, Kat.” He says, grabbing the wine he had just bought from the store. “Is dad there?” Orvis shouts down the stairs, poking his head out of his room. “I’ll go check on him quickly.” Walt puts the bottle down, running up the stairs to see Orvis. “Hello bud. Sorry I wasn’t here to put you to bed.” Orvis shrugs, looking back to his room. “Just wanted to see you before I slept.” He tells his dad who pulls him into a hug.

“Orvis is settled.” Walt says as he walks down the stairs to see Katherine sitting on the sofa, glass of wine in hand. “Katherine?” Walt asks, moving into the living room watching as she taps the bit of sofa next to her. Walt grabs the second glass of wine before moving to sit next to her, watching as she takes a bigger sip when he comes in. “Oh it’s so hot in here.” Katherine says, pulling off her jumper, the bottom of her shirt underneath lifting up. “Oh Katherine.” Walt moans, putting his wine down and straddling her. “Walt!” She shouts but he grabs the wine glass and connects their lips, slipping his hands up her shirt. “Walt!” She pushes him back against the sofa, standing up and fixing her shirt. “Are we ever going to have sex?” He asks, still in his position on the sofa. “We are not talking about this.” Katherine says picking up both glasses of wine before storming upstairs. “God.” Walt groans, sitting up as he feels something in his pocket. He pulls his out, turning the business card around to see ‘Manism’ written in bold white writing over a black background. “Oh what the hell.” Walt pulls his laptop for its place under the sofa opening it up and going to the site. 


	2. Manism

“I’m going to be a little late tonight. Going to a company outing.” Walt says, clicking off of the manism site when he sees his manager coming round. “Oh so I’m left looking after Orvis again. When am I going to get a break.” Katherine sighs, he can practically see her expression. “Kat it’s a work thing. I have to go.” Walt bargains, nodding when he sees his manager tell him to put the phone down. “I’ve got to go.” He says. “Walt, do not hang up on…” Walt puts the phone down spinning back to his computer and getting back to work, eyes flicking to the manism tab. “Fine.” Walt curses under his breath clicking back to the tab so that he could note down the address. “What’s that for?” He looks up to see his colleague walking over. “It’s not important.” Walt sighs, opening up an email. “Well you just lied to your wife about a work outing, was it?” Walt groans, leaning back. “So who are you cheating on her with?” Walt shakes his head, resting a hand over his eyes. “Please stop.” Walt tries to focus back onto his computer. “It’s got to be a woman right?” Walt ignores her. “Never thought you’d have it in you to cheat Walt. You’re just the quiet one that sits by me.” Walt looks over at her. “I am not cheating on Katherine.” Walt says, watching as she moves away. 

Walt took a deep breath as he approached John’s house, music was seeping through the walls whilst pulsing lights seemed to light up the whole house. He moves up the steps and rests his hand on the door before knocking lightly and to his surprise the door was unlocked and fell open with just a gentle push. “Oh hey!” John shouts as he notices Walt walking in, a man wrapped around him his hand on John’s chest whilst three others are standing near him. “Everyone this is Walt.” John introduces, one of the men from behind John comes forward and hugs Walt. “Welcome.” He says. John downs the rest of his drink looking around. “More drinks?” He asks the group who make their way to the kitchen. “Come on Walt.” John tells him, as he moves to what Walt assumed was the kitchen. “I don’t think.” Walt says to himself as he is about to leave. “Where are you going?” A man asks, leaning against the wall and closing the door. “I just. This isn’t for me.” Walt answers looking around. “Is this a sex thing?” Walt whispers, looking through the door to see John taking a lime from someone else’s mouth before shotting some tequila. “I’ve been coming for weeks and nothing unless John takes you upstairs.” The man says, looking over at one of the men leant against the fridge. “I reckon it’ll be that one tonight.” He points to the man with a scowl. “Please stay, maybe we could have some fun.” The man brushes a hand down Walt’s chest. 

“What’s your poison?” The man from earlier, Adam, asks going over to the bar. “Uh it’s fine.” Walt tells him, looking around for an exit. “Oh well I think you need to relax.” Adam passes him a shot glass. “Let’s live a little.” Walt looks down at the contents of the shot glass before shrugging. “Okay.” They clink glasses before shotting them. “Whoa didn’t know you had it in you Walt.” John comes over making the man jump when he feels John’s hands on his hip. “You don’t want to hang out with this boring lot. Look at him.” John jokes, squeezing Adam’s shoulder before grabbing Walt’s arm. “Maybe John’ll take him upstairs.” Adam sighs under his breath turning to grab another shot. “I’m so glad you came.” John admits, pushing a glass of some concoction into Walt’s hand. “Still got problems with the ol’ ball and chain.” John asks, taking a sip from his drink. “Well she basically admitted that we aren’t going to have sex ever.” Walt says feeling a little more relaxed as the alcohol sinks in. “Well who needs her?” John shuffles closer to Walt, slipping a hand into his pocket. “John.” Walt says trying to move away, John’s other hand slips around to Walt’s lower back. “Relax, I think that you should come upstairs with me.” John leans forward whispering in Walt’s ear. 


	3. Oh God!

“You’re so tense Walt.” John moans, rubbing his hands into the other man’s shoulders who was sitting at the end of John’s bed. “Go on have another drink.” John reaches to grab the bottle of vodka, sliding down to sit next to Walt and passing him the spirit. He watches Walt carefully as he takes a sip from the bottle before John pushes it up so that more of the vodka slipped into Walt’s throat making him choke. “See now we are having fun.” John slips his hand under Walt’s jacket pushing it off of his shoulder. “I don’t think...” Walt tries to get up off the bed. “Hey chill alright. Let me look after you.” John stands up in front of Walt, pushing the man back onto the bed. “Oh um, what about…” John leans forward, lips brushing his ear. “Forget about her and relax.” Walt looks down at the other man’s hand resting on his chest. “What are you…” John shushes him, pressing his lips against Walt’s, the hand on the man’s chest twisting into his shirt. “Don’t talk.” John whispers, moving Walt backwards on the bed so that his head rests on the pillow. John sits up on his knees, pulling off his leather jacket before sliding his hands down to unbutton his shirt. He looks at Walt expectedly although he started to realise that Walt was not like the rest of the men that came to his meetings. 

“So it’s come to my attention.” John starts, gripping a bottle of vodka in his hand as he is slumped in his desk chair. “That this might be your first time with a man.” Walt looks around scared to look at John. “It is. Uh yeah.” John stands up. “Well this is pretty simple, get some more alcohol in you and…” John stops when he sees Walt put his hand up. “If this is. Well I mean I do want to do this. I think I would like to remember it.” John puts the bottle down, looking around before moving to a drawer. “There it is.” Walt sits up to look at what John was pulling out of the drawer. “Well this’ll be the first time I’ve taken someone’s v-card. But we will work it out.” Walt swallows looking at the bottle of lube and the box of condoms. There was a knock at the door, John sighs getting up from the bed to open the bed. “What?” He asks the person at the door. “We were wondering…” One of the guys looks over to Walt. “If you’d be coming down again tonight or if we should leave?” John shrugs. “Do what you want, just leave some alcohol or buy some more.” He tells them before closing the door and locking it. Walt watches as John saunters back over to him. “Now we can take this as.” Walt leans forward with a new sense of confidence, from the alcohol, and kisses the man who pushes him back against the bed. 

John looks down as he positions himself against Walt. “I’m not going to lie.” Walt looks up to John. “This will hurt a little but afterwards. Oh it’s bliss. So ready?” Walt grabs John's wrist. “Can you go slow?” Walt’s bent knees shake a little. “Of course.” He rests a hand on Walt’s shoulder as he pushes in gently. “Oh God.” Walt mutters through gritted teeth. “You’re okay.” John encourages, brushes his thumb over the man’s shoulder. “Yeah I’m…” Walt closes his eyes when John moves in more, reaching out to find his hip. “This is where the good part starts.” John thrusts in all the way, hitting the man’s sweet spot as Walt squeezes John’s hip. “Yeah?” John asks him, looking at how the man’s head fell back. “Oh my. Oh god.” Walt moans digging his nails into John’s hip, who could now relax and moves his lips down to Walt’s collarbone. “Oh you feel so good.” John moans, scraping his teeth against Walt’s neck, biting down and leaving a mark. Walt slides his hand up to rest his hand against the other man’s jaw. “Can you kiss me?” He asks with a shaky breath. John kisses up the man’s neck, down his jaw until he reaches his lips. Walt's body jolts as he feels John’s tongue slip into his throat. His whole body tenses before he cums. “I love you.” Walt moans, blushing with embarrassment. John looks up from the kiss moving a hand behind Walt’s knees so that he could speed up his movements before collapsing onto his side with a sigh after he cums, reaching around for the bottle of vodka. 


	4. This isn't Right

“I’m going to head back down, feel free to jump in the shower.” John tells Walt as he pulls on his jeans. “Wait you’re just leaving?” Walt asks, sitting up suddenly. “Yeah downstairs, come join us again when you’re ready.” John grabs the almost empty bottle of vodka and runs down the stairs. “Guess who's back!” He shouts and Walt can hear a cheer. “Okay.” Walt looks around the room for his options, the shower seemed like a good option, he could clear his head again before working out his next step. Walt gets up off the bed grabbing his clothes and taking them into the bathroom with him before locking the door and getting into the shower. “What have I done?” Walt whimpers, resting against the bathroom wall, letting the water rush over his naked body. After washing himself he turns the shower off and steps out, quickly drying himself off and pulling on his clothes; he had definitely made a mistake. “Walt, where are you going?” John catches him before he is about to leave. “I’m um, I’m going to go. It’s getting late.” Walt tells him, trying to leave again when John grabs his arm. “I enjoyed tonight. I hope you decide to come to another meeting.” Walt smiles gently before leaving. 

When Walt comes home the house is quiet, it was early morning so he expected that. The light was on in the kitchen and when he entered he saw Katherine leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in one hand and a small business card in the other. “So what was this company outing that ends at 2am?” She asks, taking a sip from her wine. “Oh it was a team building thing.” Walt shrugs, walking past her to get to the fridge. “What’s manism?” She asks suddenly, making him almost drop the milk. “Uh. Okay.” He sighs, putting the milk down and looking at her directly. “It’s a club; a group of men, alcohol, stuff like that.” Walt explains, flicking the kettle on. “Cuppa?” He asks her to pull out a mug. “What stuff?” She probes further, swirling the wine in the glass. “Well you know, guy stuff.” Walt was starting to struggle to keep lying to her. “Alright, well enjoy your cuppa.” She says, pushing herself off of the counter and taking the glass of wine upstairs. “Fuck.” Walt sighs, hearing the kettle click. He grabs his phone texting John. ‘I can’t do this again, it’s not right.’ He taps his finger against the phone screen a few times before sending it. 

Walt wakes up to his phone going off. “Hello?” He groans, sitting up a little as he hears the other guy chuckle. “How’s your head?” Walt picks up on who it is and almost hangs up but decides against it. “Didn’t you get my text?” Walt asks, trying to keep communication to a minimum. “Yeah but I don’t know where you were but everything that happened last night felt right.” John admits. “Usually I’d have at least another guy in bed with me after you but I didn’t.” Walt sighs. “Well thanks… I guess?” John sighs. “You don’t get it, I tried to but I kept thinking about how much I wanted it to be you again.” Walt stands up from the bed, moving down to the living room before he wakes Katherine up. “What are you suggesting? I leave my wife, my kid?” John sighs. “No I’m saying what is wrong with the ocassional casual fuck? Doesn’t hurt anyone.” Walt hated himself for even considering it and even more when he told John. “Send me a place and time. I’ll be there.” John smiles as he hangs up the phone, searching around for a hotel before getting into his car; he will need some stuff. 


	5. The Arrangement

“Coffee seems pretty tame.” Walt says as John brings the two cups of coffee to the table. “Well we have some things to discuss. This is more casual, quiet but private.” John says, taking a sip of his coffee before leaning forward. “I thought last night could become more of a casual routine. Easier to hide if it’s regular. Say Saturdays 7-10, tell her it’s golf or something.” Walt looks around before leaning in. “Will we need the 3 hours?” John smirks, resting his hand on top of Walt’s. “Well we could drink. It doesn’t just need to be sex. Unless that’s what you want.” Walt takes a shaky sip from his mug. “Plus 3 hours is easy to fill up when you’re with the right person.” He whispers, moving his hand up Walts arm, fingers toying with his sleeve. “I think we’ve got a deal, should we shake on it?” Walt lifts his hands up but John chuckles downing the rest of his coffee. “Not like that.” John watches as Walt drinks the rest of his following John out of the door as if he was drawn to him. “Come down here.” John grabs Walts shirt pulling him into an alleyway and pressing him against the wall. “More like this.” John leans down, catching Walt’s lips; the man basically melting underneath him. This was wrong; Walt thought.

“Oh God! How?” Walt’s toes curl into John’s mattress, hands shaking as he tries to find something to hold onto. “Do you want me to stop to explain?” John lifts his head up, smirking as he sees the expression on Walt’s face. “No don’t stop. Please don’t.” John finds the man’s hand lifting it to his head. “Show me what you want.” John teases, licking at Walt’s tip. “Oh my…” Walt’s hand grips John’s hair, pushing it down so that he could get more stimulation. “Oh fu-” He bites his lip as he cums. “Your noises are so sexy.” John crawls himself up Walt’s body to catch the man’s lips, pushing his tongue through them so that he could taste himself. “You taste great.” John moans, moving a hand down to guide himself against Walt’s bum. “Are you ready for more?” John whispers, scraping his teeth down Walt’s chin as he starts to nod. “Please John.” Walt begs, the man gasping as John pushes in. “Oh come on Walt, tell me what you want.” John teases, keeping still inside of him. “I want...I want.” Walt struggles, feeling John bite his neck. “Fuck me please.” Walt whimpers, wrapping his hands around John’s body. “Do you want it rough. Oh I bet you do.” Walt nods, moaning as John starts pounding into him. “Please Daddy.” Walt moans, closing his eyes as he digs his nails into John’s back.

“God! I need to go.” Walt panics as he sees the time. “I’ve got to pick Orvis up from school.” He jumps out of the bed searching around for his clothes. “Why don’t you call Katherine to do it? Say you are busy with work.” John leans over the bed, resting a hand on Walt’s bum as he bent over to grab his underwear. “I need to go John. Anyway Saturday at 7 right?” He stands up starting to get dressed, looking around for some aftershave. “Use mine, just there.” Walt grabs it. “And about earlier… when I called you.” Walt stops when John puts his hand up. “No worries, kind of hot anyway.” John was sitting up against the bed frame. “Will I see you at Manism?” John asks. “That’s still going on? Like sleeping with someone?” Walt asks, remembering this was just sex for John. “Of course it’s still going on. And you know I can’t pick you again, not fair on the other men.” John tells him, resting a hand over his crotch. “Are you sure you have to leave?” Walt nods, searching for his bag. “I have to, I’ll think about friday.” 


	6. Walt

“I’m off to my club. Don’t know when I’ll be home.” Walt says, grabbing his jacket and keys. “Just don’t wake Orvis up when you come home a drunken mess.” Katherine says, ruffling Orvis’ hair as she passes him his food. “Bye Orvis.” Walt calls out before leaving. “He didn’t say bye to you?” Orvis says, Katherine sitting down on the chair next to him. “Your dad isn’t very talkative to me.” She sighs, tapping on the table gently. “I think tonight we should watch a movie tonight, don’t you think?” She asks, the boy nodding in response. “Walt! Please tell me that you are coming?” John shouts, already under the influence it seemed. “I am just coming down now, would be there quicker but can’t take the car.” Walt says, starting the walk to the bus stop. “Get a one-way ticket. Stay over at mine tonight.” John tells him, Walt sighing as he sees the bus coming. “I thought you couldn’t sleep with me twice in a row.” Walt grumbles getting onto the bus. “Trust me. Buy a one-way.” John tells him as Walt hears the bus driver cough. “Oh one way please.” He says, Walt could practically hear John smiling as he put the phone down sitting down on the bus. “What am I doing?” Walt mutters under his breath, tapping his fingers against his phone screen as it lights up again. “Go away Katherine.” He grumbles turning the screen off. 

“Come dance with me Walt!” John shouts, watching the man walk in through the door, although he told the rest of the men he was in no way waiting. “I’m not really in the dancing mood.” Walt says, watching John saunter over, stopping the other men that were trailing behind him from following, “Get a bit of that in you and then we will see.” John smiles handing over a bottle of some unmarked spirit. “I’m so glad you decided to come.” John whispers leaving a kiss on the man’s neck. “Now dance with me!” John stands up starting to dance to the music blaring out of the speakers. Walt looks around at the men, one sneaking up behind John and wrapping his arms around the man and sliding their hands up his chest. “You dance like a peacock.” John teases, shrugging off the man behind him and pulling Walt towards him roughly. “Like this.” John turns Walt around dancing against him, his hands touching at Walt’s body. “Oh I wish I could fuck you tonight.” John whispers in the man’s ear making him shiver. “But that wouldn’t be fair.” John trails his teeth over Walt’s earlobe before moving him away again. “Go find yourself a drink.” John let’s go of Walt’s arm, sending him in the direction of the counter of alcohol. “You, come with me.” John grabs the arm of the man who was touching him up earlier. “Come upstairs with me.” John whispers in the man’s ear before pulling him up the staircase. 

John slides his hands up the man’s sides, turning him onto his front. “I want to look at you.” The man says, trying to turn back into his front. “It’ll feel better this way.” John whispers in the man’s ear, biting at the bottom of it as he pushes in. He feels the man groan underneath him, fingers curling at the mattress. “John.” He moans, knees bending in. “Call me daddy.” John whispers, biting at the man’s shoulder blade. “No that’s weird.” The man says, gasping as he feels John hit him. “Who am I?” His movements start going a little faster. “John.” The man strains, biting his lip as he cums. John rolled off of him. “Go on, I’ll meet you down there in a few minutes.” John tells the man resting a hand on his stomach as he watches him dress and go downstairs. John feels around for the discarding bottle somewhere. “Fuck.” John curses, downing the rest of the liquid before covering his eyes with his hand, groaning. “Fuck, what have you done to me Walt?” John groans, pulling himself up and over to the shower. He closes his eyes, shivering as the water runs over him as he slides his hand down his body and takes hold of himself having not finished with him. 


	7. Such a Dad

“Alright guys see you next time.” John says watching the men leave his house. “Will you be coming next time?” He looks over to see a man talking to Walt. “Well I guess… maybe.” Walt stutters, feeling the man’s hand brush down his chest. “I look forward to it.” The man leaves a kiss on Walt’s jaw before leaving. “Were you flirting with that guy?” John slides down onto the sofa next to Walt. “No, well I don’t think we were?” Walt rubs his hand behind his neck. “Oh I missed you.” John pushes Walt back onto the sofa kissing him. “John.” Walt sighs pushing him back. “No talking Walt, just this.” John slides a hand on Walt’s chest. “God you’re needer than my baby boy.” Walt sighs seeing how John whimpers. “Fucking hell that’s hot.” John pushes Walt’s hands back on the sofa, catching the man’s lips again. “John.” Walt chuckles pushing him backwards. “You want to go upstairs?” John smirks, pulling at Walt’s shirt. “Maybe we need to talk about how you slept with someone else tonight?” Walt pushes himself up so that he is sat on his knees. “Oh you know that meant nothing to me. It’s just a part of manism.” John gets up grabbing a bottle of spirit. “I don’t want to keep doing this if you can just sleep with someone else in front of me.” Walt sighs, taking the bottle from John and taking a gulp. “What about one last time?” 

“See that was good.” John lays back on the bed, wrapping his arm around Walt. “So what are your plans for tomorrow?” He asks, stretching. “I’m going fishing with my brother, probably going to try out the new rod I got.” Walt sighs reaching down to pull the cover over him. “Right, I’m just going to leave that innuendo and go into the fact you’re such a dad.” John smirks leaning up. “Let me guess. You play catch with your son? Host the little league?” Walt nods with a shrug. “That’s just what happens. You say yes to one thing and then get recommended for everything.” John smiles, brushing a hand down Walt’s chest. “No but I think you go further. Tell dad jokes, have those corny ‘world’s best dad’ mugs from your kid.” John teases. “Are you trying to be mean to the man you just fucked into the mattress. That you jumped on as soon as everyone left?” John shrugs sitting up. “Never said it was a bad thing. Besides you make cargo shorts strangely inviting.” Walt blushes looking down at his clothes. “What I was really asking.” John stands from the bed, bending over to grab his clothes and throw them in the hamper. “Was if the two of us are going to meet tomorrow night.” Walt looks conflicted when John turns to look at him. “I thought this was one last time?” He says, John smirking. “Well no one ever means that. I mean from the sounds you were making I don’t think you want it to end either.” He leans back over the bed to cup Walt’s chin. “Plus you don’t want to leave daddy now do you.” John winks, turning suddenly to get into the shower. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one again sorry.


	8. Baby Boy and Daddy.

“Do you want a round 2 before we go to sleep?” John asks, drying his hair as he walks out of the shower only to see that Walt was not on the bed. “Walt?” John sighs, slipping on some boxers, worried that Walt had left him whilst he was showering. He moves down the stairs hoping to find Walt or if not some alcohol to help him get to sleep. Once he gets into the living room he spots the other man laid on the sofa on his phone. “What are you doing?” John leans against the wall by the TV. “Going to bed?” Walt says confused as to why John was asking. “On the couch?” John pushes himself up off the wall looking down at the man/ “Where else would I…” Walt starts watching John carefully as the man interrupts him. “My bed.” Walt sits up a little, slipping his phone into his back pocket. “You want me in your bed?” Walt looks confused as John leans down, lifting Walt up suddenly. “Holy shit.” Walt grips on John’s shoulders, taken aback by what just happened. “You couldn’t have just asked?” Walt says, once he caught his breath. “Well…” John starts, leaning in so his lips brushed over Walt’s ear. “You are here and I want you in my arms as much as possible.” John admits, kissing along Walt’s jaw and catching his lips. 

“Wait was it hot that I’m a father or that I said ‘baby boy’ earlier?” Walt asks, resting his head on John’s chest who whimpers a little as Walt said ‘baby boy’ again. “Obviously the father bit.” John stutters looking down at Walt who was giving him a knowing look. “So.” Walt turns sitting up on his knees and looking John in the eyes. “I can call you my…” Walt leans down to John’s lips, the man trying to kiss him. “My sweet. Baby. Boy.” Walt feels John tense as he tries to hold in a needy whine. “And you have no feelings about it. At all?” Walt sits back up seeing John nod, blushing a bright red. “Uh huh.” He stutters looking around and away from Walt’s eyes. “Baby boy.” Walt whispers in John’s ear with a smirk. John suddenly turned the two of them so Walt was underneath him, his hands pushed above his head. “Very dangerous position you are in to be teasing daddy’s kinks.” John bites Walt’s bottom lip making the man’s whimper. “Now do we want to keep teasing me.” John slides a hand up and around Walt’s neck. “Only if you are willing to keep your word. Baby boy.” Walt moans as John squeezes at his neck. 

“What are we doing?” John groans, the next morning his hand falling over his face as the hangover kicks in. “Well I’m going fishing.” John looks over to see Walt dressing. “Are you leaving now? Why didn’t you wake me?” John sits up, groaning as he looks around for some pain medicine. “I need to go meet my brother. Plus this was one last night.” Walt says, stretching his arms above his head, chucking a packet of meds at John. “What about this evening?” John is suddenly up and out the bed, trying to stop Walt. “I don’t think this is a good idea. I have a kid John and a wife. I can’t keep doing this.” Walt looks around for his bag. “Come on Walt. You know you’ll miss this.” John rests a hand on Walt’s chest, twisting his hand in the shirt. “John, I need to go.” Walt pushes passed the man. “I bet I’ll get you here tonight.” John smirks watching the man leave before falling back on the bed. “Fuck.” 


	9. Cancel Manism

Walt looks around later that evening. “Kat have you seen my phone?” Walt searches around. “Walt it’s in here.” He hears Katherine say. “Oh thank you I’ve been expecting a…” Walt stops as he sees Katherine holding it up; his and John’s messages on the screen, a picture at the bottom of the thread of texts. “Oh I can explain?” Walt says, watching Kat cross her arms over her chest. “Please Walt explain why there is a man texting rather sexual things to you and sending nudes when you are married with a child?” Walt swallows, looking around. “Orvis is in his bedroom. Thankfully he wasn’t the one who picked your phone up.” Walt tries to grab his phone but she places him on the counter behind her. “That’s John, uh we've slept together one or two times.” Walt looks down at his feet. “Four times. It was four times.” Kat sighs, shaking her head. “You could’ve just come clean. We’re adults, let's have a conversation about this.” She passes him his phone moving over to the kitchen table. “Let’s sit down and have a conversation.” Walt moves a little worried about how calm she was about learning this information. 

John lays down on the sofa with a sigh, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a message to the Manism group chat; Walt hadn’t responded to his text in days and he didn’t see the point without Walt being there. ‘No mansim tonight, text all of you later.’ He rests his phone on the coffee table moving a hand over his eyes. He hears his phone go off a few times before he grabs it, turning it on silent. “Let’s see what poison is in here.” John says to himself opening up his cupboards and pulling out some whisky. “Oh look, my old friend.” John unscrews the cap and takes a large swig of it. He stumbles back to the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to some talk show that was on. He groans as he hears the door open. “I told you guys, no manism tonight.” He slurs trying to get up from the sofa but falling; a bottle and a few ciders in. “John?” Walt walks in, leaving his soaking coat on the coat stand. “Walt? What are you here? And so dressed up?” John stands, holding himself up on the edge of the sofa. “Okay well I came to talk with you but you seem rather drunk.” Walt walks closer to John, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder as he sway’s slightly. “I think we should sober you up then we can talk.” 

“So why’d you come over?” John asks, taking a sip from his coffee as he looks at Walt who sat in front of him. “Katherine found out. About us.” Walt comes clean watching the other man squirm in his seat a little bit. “Saturday night, she saw the messages uh the picture you sent me.” John swallows, tapping his fingers along the side of his mug. “How did she take it. Did I ruin your life.” John sighs, feeling Walt’s hand move on top of his. “Surprisingly she wasn’t mad at all. God, I’d even go as far as to say she looked relieved, happy.” John looks up, scratches his fingers over the top of Walt’s hand. “We reached an arrangement.” Walt says, watching John lean in. “Open marriage. God it’s crazy even saying that out loud.” John looks confused. “An open marriage? What does that involve?” John asks, brushing a hand thumb the back of Walt’s hand. “Well we want to stay together for Orvis. It’s a secret open marriage so no one will know. Especially Orvis, he can’t find out. The main rule is that nothing between us can happen at my house. But uh… this means that we can happen, the two of us together. Well if you still want it to.” John swallows, looking Walt in the eyes. “I would love us to be together, you know I cancelled Mansim because I thought you wouldn’t be here.” John admits. “But I don’t want this getting in the way of me being a father. Orvis will come first… always.” 


	10. Domestic

John looks over at Walt who was sitting watching the TV next to him on the sofa. He watches as droplets fall from the end of Walt’s hair, still drying from the rain whilst his damp white shirt clung to the man’s pale skin. “Can I kiss you?” John asks, taking hold of Walt’s hand. Walt looks a little confused. “You don’t usually ask?” He says, shifting his body over to sit cross-legged facing John. “Well this isn’t just a fling anymore.” John says, leaning in when Walt nods, closing his eyes and connecting their lips. “I’m glad I’m not just a fling anymore.” Walt sighs against John’s lips, pushing him down so that he lay on the sofa. John’s hands pull at Walt’s shirt, water dripping onto them. “Oh God Walt.” John moans, Walt’s lips moving down to his neck. “I want to be in you.” John whispers into Walt’s ear making the man sit up. “Listen, I would love that.” John rests his hands on Walt’s hips. “But I’m soaking wet and cold. Can I jump in the shower? I also would need clothes. And if it’s not asking too much can I borrow your dryer?” John nods, a little overwhelmed by how cute Walt’s rambling was. “Whatever you need to do. I will find something for dinner.” John says, pulling his knees up as Walt walks off, his eyes flicker down to the fabric gripping Walt’s bum as he takes off his shoes and socks. 

“Oh whatever you are cooking smells good.” Walt says as he comes down the stairs holding his damp clothes. “I’m making a hotpot. The dryer is just over there.” John points not looking up from the pot. “Thank you for this.” Walt says after turning the dryer on, moving over to John and wrapping his arms around John’s waist. “Are you wearing one of my hoodies?” John turns so his back rests against the counter, eyes scanning up and down Walt’s body at the clothing combination the man had chosen; his soft black hoodie paired with a pair of John’s boxers. “Yeah I’m still kind of cold and it’s the only thing I could find.” Walt says, stretching so that his stomach showed under the hoodie. “Oh fuck you look so good.” John slips his hands under the hoodie squeezing Walt’s hips. “If only you weren’t cooking.” Walt leans in, biting the bottom of John’s lip. “Well I could just turn the heat down?” John slides the hands round to Walt’s stomach as it rumbles. “Guess I’m a little hungry.” Walt says watching John turn back around whilst Walt rests his head against the man’s back. “Dinner shouldn’t be too long.” Walt nods feeling one of John’s hands slip to his back pulling him closer. 

John wakes up to Walt sneezing. “Oh god.” Walt groans searching around for his glasses. “You okay?” John asks, stretching with a groan as his back clicks. “I must’ve got a cold from being in those sopping wet clothes.” He says before sneezing again, clearing his throat before laying down again. “Wait a second, there’s some pills in here somewhere.” John leans over his desk pulling out a few condoms, a bottle of lube and a tattered tie before finding the box of pills. “I’ll go fetch you a nice cup of tea and some water.” John says, passing Walt the box before finding a shirt to pull over himself. “Interesting collection.” Walt chuckles looking at the tie and noticing that the damage must’ve been from tugging. “Oh um I’ll explain later.” John says, placing the cups on the bedside table before quickly shoving the stuff back into the drawer. “Thanks for these.” Walt says popping out two capsules before chucking them into his mouth and swallowing them down. “Do you have anywhere to be today?” John asks, laying back down on the bed with his hands behind his head. “Not really, Orvis is at some sort of camp and Kat… well she doesn’t care where I am.” Walt says, sniffling as he tries to stop another sneeze. “Well that gives me the perfect opportunity to look after you.” John kisses the top of Walt’s head who places his head on the man’s shoulder. 


	11. Sick Day

“At least the sneezing has stopped.” Walt smiles looking at John. “Don’t get up.” John says, picking up the plate from the bedside table. “I’ve got a cold, I’m not going to die if I stand up.” Walt says, sitting up with a chuckle. “No you aren’t allowed to get up, Daddy has managed to find the perfect medicine.” John winks, taking the plate downstairs without another word. “John! What do you mean?” Walt goes to stand up when John runs back up the stairs. “I told you, don’t get up.” John chuckles looking down at Walt who smiles at him. “Well this medicine only works if we do all the steps very carefully. First step.” John strolls over to the bedside table drawer and grabs the tie from before. “Hands must be bound.” Walt looks up at John with a smile. “What kind of medicine is it?” He plays along, lifting his arms in front of him. “Oh it’s an old wives tale, but it’s a lot of fun.” John takes the tie, tying the two hands together. “Alright so what’s next?” Walt bites his lip as John pushes Walt’s hands above his head and ties them to the headboard. “Now it’s time for the medicine.” John kisses Walt’s chest. “It can be taken orally.” John moves down to press a kiss to Walt’s lower stomach. “Or in a more direct manner.” John pulls down his boxers that Walt was wearing.

John groans as he rests his head against Walt’s chest. “Now this medicine.” John kisses up Walt’s chest to his lips. “Takes an hour or so to kick in.” He pecks Walt’s lips. “Should we find some snacks and put on a movie?” John feels Walt smile under his lips. “Sounds like a good idea.” John pushes himself up, grabbing some jogging bottoms and pulling them on. “Think I still have some popcorn in the cupboard.” John says, chucking the remote to Walt. “Must be something good on Netflix.” Walt watches as John moves down the stairs. Walt sits up again, reaching down to pull up John’s boxers and grabs the remote to turn the TV on. “We didn’t have popcorn but I found some crisps.” John comes up, slipping under the covers next to Walt and passing a bowl to him. “Thanks.” Walt says, resting his head against John’s shoulder. “You feeling a little better now? He asks, looking down at Walt and kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, daddy’s medicine helped very much.” Walt smirks, grabbing the remote again and searching through the contents of the website. “Oh you think you can get away with that.” John smirks, reaching behind Walt’s neck and pulling the man into a kiss. “Daddy.” Walt whispers against John’s lips, gasping as the other man bites his lip.

Walt stretches as he wakes up, looking to see that John was still asleep. He slips out of the bed and down the stairs grabbing his clothes from the dryer and pulling them on. He moves over to the counter picking up some of the plates, bowls and cups from last night and moves them into a dishwasher. “Walt?” He turns to see John rubbing his eyes from sleep. “Good morning. Baby boy.” Walt watches as he sees John’s knees buckle slightly. “Are you going to come over here?” Walt asks, leaning against the counter. “I like you in this suit.” John slides a hand under Walt’s jacket, making the man breathe in. “Did you sleep well?” Walt asks, sliding a hand up to John’s hair scratching at it softly. “Yeah, it was a bit cold when you left the bed. I fear I won’t be able to sleep alone again.” John tenses up slightly. “I wouldn’t worry about that, baby boy.” Walt leans forwards so that he could move John closer to himself. “I’ll leave something so that even when I’m not here you won’t really be alone.” Walt whispers against John’s ears before pushing the man against the counter and kissing him deeply. “I wonder how much I can get from you with just this nickname.” Walt brushes his hand down John’s chest. It looked as if John wanted to say something but he was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t process it. 


	12. Golf

“So who am I?” John asks, getting out of the car and grabbing his jacket. “Kat has introduced you as Uncle John you know like family friends are.” Walt explains grabbing some of the golfing stuff from the back of the car. “You know the mini golf provides golf clubs?” John says teasing the man. “Yeah but they are never that good.” Walt says picking out a putter before putting the rest in the car again. “Right we’re already late. Remember, family friend. So no kissing, touching. That kind of thing.” John pulls Walt in kissing him. “Guess that’ll have to do for now.” John smiles going in for another kiss. “Come on, can’t be too late.” Walt places a hand on his chest pushing the man away. “Don’t know how long I’ll last with you looking like that.” John slides his hand away from Walt’s chest as they approach Kat and Orvis. “Hi dad!” Orvis walks over wrapping his arms around Walt’s leg. “Hey baby boy, I haven’t been gone too long. Only a few nights for work.” Kat shakes her head, looking over at John who was shuffling in place. “Well I’ll be off.” Kat says, squeezing Orvis’ shoulder before she leaves. “Right let’s go.” Walt smiles rubbing his hand over Orvis’ back. 

“No you can’t do that. Against the rules.” Walt says, picking up John’s ball. “Go again.” John sighs looking over at Walt. “Go again.” He says, taking a sip of his drink, Orvis flicking his golf ball between his hands. “I’m not going to. I’ll miss a turn.” John says making Walt groan. “You can’t miss a turn, that isn’t how golf works.” Orvis drops his ball looking over to Walt. “I’m going to the loo.” He says, Walt nodding and watching the boy walk off. “So tell me again why I can’t do that.” John bites his lip looking over to Walt. “I told you. We can’t.” Walt says, John snaking a hand across Walt’s back. “He’s not here at the moment.” John whispers biting his lip and connecting their lips, Walt moaning as John slides his tongue in. “What?” Walt freezes when he hears Orvis’ voice. John pulls away, clearing his throat. “Please don’t tell your mum you saw this.” Orvis looks around before looking over to John. “So that isn’t Uncle John?” Orvis points to John before looking over to Walt. “Uh no it’s not.” Walt looks over to John. “Do you love him?” Orvis asks, pulling at the end of his sleeve. “Yeah, I do and he loves me.” Walt says looking down to Orvis. “If you’re happy, why is it wrong?” Walt smiles, feeling John slide his hand into his hand. 

Walt watches as Orvis walks to the car carrying the bag of sweets he won. “What are you going to do?” John asks, rubbing a thumb over the top of Walt’s hand. “I don’t know anymore John.” Walt sighs unlocking the car so that Orvis could get in. “Well Walt, you said to the beginning of this that you would only do good by your kid. He knows now and from what I’ve heard he hasn’t got a problem.” John turns to face Walt. “Yeah I guess you’re right. Suppose we should get a divorce. No point trying to hide the problem anymore.” Walt shrugs looking through the window at Orvis. “I hate that it’s come to this, what is this going to do to him?” Walt sighs, biting his lip. “Believe me, kids can pick up when there’s an unhappy marriage. It’s better to go through a divorce and be happy than live with unhappy parents.” John says, rubbing Walt’s arm. “Do you need to relieve your stress?” John whispers next to Walt’s ear. “We can say that a pipe burst at my house and I need to use your tools to fix it.” John squeezes Walt’s hip, the man nodding. “Guess that means we’d have to drop Orvis home so I can help with your pipe.” Walt says rather flustered. “I guess you’re going to have to.” John smiles, getting into the passenger seat. “Something’s come up, I need to go over and help John with a burst pipe. I’ll be back later tonight.” Walt explains before starting the car. “Okay dad.” Orvis says. “Hopefully your house isn’t too flooded John.” He says before going back to his game.


	13. Are You Lonely?

“So where is this broken pipe of yours?” Walt asks after they drop Orvis back to Kat’s. “I think it’s upstairs in the shower. But I do have a policy with handymen.” John turns suddenly on their way to the bathroom. “And what is that policy?” Walt asks, hand already moving to his belt. “Well I don’t trust clothing, can’t hide anything if you aren’t wearing anything.” John says, looking at Walt's clothes. “So if you don’t mind.” John nod’s his head. “If it makes you more comfortable.” John starts to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off of himself. “Actually that would make me feel better.” Walt says as he pulls off his trousers. “Oh I mean no clothes.” John pulls Walt forward by his underwear. “I was just getting to that part.” Walt bites his lip. “So let me show you the pipe.” John says, grabbing the now naked man up the stairs. “It’s down there.” He points to the corner of the shower. “Well I think I’ll be able to take a better look with this on.” Walt says, turning the shower on before bending over. “Let me see.” John says, pressing his crotch against Walt’s bum. “Oh wait, that one is fine.” John says, grabbing onto Walt’s hips. “It’s this one. Could you see if it’s working?” John asks as he pushes into Walt making the man moan, resting his hands against the wall.

“I’ve put the coffee on.” Walt says watching as John walks down the stairs as he stretches. “Oh good.” John says, wrapping his arms around Walt and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder as he starts to make the coffee. “Did you sleep well?” Walt asks, twisting his head to kiss John. “Yeah, got a little cold after you left.” He groans, kissing at the other man’s neck. “I’m going to go see Orvis for a few hours after work tonight. Just because me and his mum can’t stand in the same room as each other doesn’t mean I’m abandoning him.” Walt says, passing John his coffee mug. “That sounds nice, you’re a good dad. Remember that.” John pecks Walt’s lips sitting down at the table. “Gave you a bit of a limp did I?” John smirks seeing Walt walk over to the table and groaning a little as he sits down. “Oh shut up.” Walt smirks, throwing a tea towel at him. “At least I’m not littered in hickeys.” Walt says, pulling at John’s button up to show off a few of the marks that he had left. “Guess we are even.” John says in the end grabbing Walt’s hand and kissing it. 

John turns as he hears the door go, Walt coming in with tears streaming down his face. “Hey Joey… Woah what happened?” John drops what he was reading and goes over to wrap his arms around the man. “I-” Walt tries to say but can’t. “It’s alright. Shh, shh.” John comforts, resting his head on top of Walt’s. “I talked to Kat about the divorce.” He says, voice catching in his throat. “She says that there is no chance she’ll let me have custody of Orvis.” Walt sobs, dropping his head into John’s shoulder. “I can’t have him taken from me.” John shushes him, pulling him closer. “Then we will put up a bloody good fight.” John says, kissing the top of Walt’s head. “How?” Walt pushes his head up to look at John who rests his hand under his chin. “We find a cut throat lawyer and tell them exactly what you want.” John moves Walt’s lips up to his, kissing the man softly. “I love you, whatever happens we will get through this together.” John moves the two of them over so that he could grab his phone and start to play a song. “What are you doing?” Walt asks, John wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. “Just listen.” John says, swaying with him. ‘Our fingers dancing when they meet. You seem so lonely. Are you lonely?” John slips a hand down Walt’s shirt as he feels the man start to sob silently. ‘I’ll be the only dream you seek. So if you’re lonely, no need to show me.’ John shushes Walt softly. ‘If you’re lonely come be lonely with me.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: This Side of Paradise' by Coyte Theory.   
> I would recommend listening to this whilst reading the last paragraph. <3


	14. Laywers and Phonecalls.

“What are we doing today?” Walt asks, watching John walk out of the shower. “I’ve set up a meeting with a lawyer, very good one at that.” John explains, looking around for something. “It’s in the top drawer.” Walt points over to the top drawer which he opens and pulls out one of his necklaces. “Why do you always take them off and put them in a different place every time?” Walt asks, John resting on his knees on the bed, hands either side of Walt. “Because I usually take them off in quite urgency.” John leans forward connecting their lips and in turn pushing Walt back against the mattress. “Yeah but why do you have to take them off.” Walt twists his fingers around the chain. “Saves the trouble of taking it off. Plus.” He pulls at the chain making John move and kisses him again. “Oh I see.” John smirks. “Only just got dressed but we’ve got time to spare.” Walt shivers as he feels the cold chain against his bare skin. “Oh God, yes this is good.” Walt bites his lip and thrusts his hips up. “Maybe I will wear my necklaces more often.” John smirks. “And I wonder what happens when…” John moves his head down to Walt’s lower stomach, pulling down his pyjama bottoms. “Oh keep doing that, please.” Walt whimpers, arching his back.

“I have to warn you, the last time I took on a divorce case this happened.” Roland turns his phone around to show a picture of a half naked man, stretched out and sleeping on a bed. “But I wouldn’t worry about that happening. You look like a rather nice pairing.” Roland spins his chair around to his computer. “Let’s see.” He scrolls down a few times, reading the email. “Oh you tried an open marriage.” He smirks. “I mean it’s not like you tried to stay together for… oh no you did that.” Roland spins back to look at the two of them. “What is your stance on the kid?” Walt looks a little confused before he realises. “I want to keep Orvis in my life, best scenario both of our lives but Kat seems pretty obsessed with the fact that he will stay with her and be plucked out of my life.” Walt’s voice cracks as he starts to think about it again. John slides his hand to Walt’s back, rubbing at it softly. “We will sort this out, get Orvis with you. Roland is the best out there.” John smiles, Roland nodding. “That I am. If the kid is what you want, the kid is what you’ll get.” 

John watches confused as Walt suddenly gets up and walks over to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. “Is mum gonna take me away from you?” Orvis says through the phone, voice just above a whisper. “I don’t want you to be gone, but I don’t want mum to be gone either.” Walt sighs, fingers twisting around the material of his shirt. “She is trying to bud but I’m going to try and stop that happening okay?” He looks over to see John watching, leaning against the doorframe. Walt puts his hand up. “Why is it you guys who decide where I go anyway? Why can’t I have a say? Jack switches off with his parents every week and it works out. Why can’t we just do that?” Orvis asks, John sitting down next to Walt, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Walt! I told you not to call him!” Kat shouts, the phone being taken from the boy making Walt wince. “Kat.” Walt says, shuffling to find John’s hand. “Kat we always said that we’d do what was best for Orvis right?” Walt stops hoping for a response. “Orvis knows he and I know what you said about broken homes not being ideal but neither is very nearly broken homes. And if we do this divorce Orvis should help decide who he stays with. He shouldn’t be punished because we’ve broken it off. Think of Orvis okay Katherine? The boy wants us apart but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t have both of us in his life. So please.” Walt feels he is rambling a little bit at the end but is responded with radio silence than the phone hanging up. 


	15. Lived A Little

“I feel like I’m failing.” Walt sighs, resting his head against John’s chest. “You aren’t failing. It’s just a tough situation.” John comforts, taking off Walt’s glasses. “I think that we have to wait for one of two things to happen. Either Kat will buck her ideas up or Roland will put up a fight for us in court. Now we have to wait until those things happen. I think there is a much better way to do this waiting than just sitting worrying about it.” Walt lays back onto the bed, pulling John on top of him. “Is this a better way of waiting?” John nods, biting his lip. “Now do you want me to be gentle?” John asks, twisting his fingers into Walt’s shirt. “I want you to help me forget. Stop me from thinking.” Walt says, pulling at John’s chain. “I understand.” John moves up onto his knees so that he could pull off his vest. “I’m going to get these clothes off of you.” He pulls at the button of Walt’s shirt, pulling it off of him. “They are in the way.” Walt says lifting his hips so that John could pull his jeans off of him. “Not just yet.” John gets up off the bed, pushing Walt’s hips back down before turning away and grabbing something from the drawer. “This is a good way to stop thinking.” John turns around holding one of his scarfs. “Round the eyes or mouth or wrists?” 

Walt sits up from the bed, feeling John’s fingers around the back of his head untying his scarf. “Keep your eyes closed.” John says as he pulls the fabric away. “Okay open them, might be a bit bright.” John says, grabbing Walt’s glasses from the side. “Woah.” Walt winces as his eyes adjust to the light. “Now should we go to sleep?” Walt nods, pulling at John’s arm. “I need you to hold me tight, I need to know I’m not as alone as I feel.” Walt begs, interlocking his and John’s fingers. “Shh stop thinking.” John pulls the man closer, laying the both of them down. “Stop thinking.” John soothes, kissing at the back of Walt’s neck. “I’m here and that’s all that you need to know.” Walt starts to settle just as his phone goes off. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” John scratches at Walt’s chest. “What if it’s important?” Walt asks looking back at John. “I’ll check. Stay there.” John whispers, leaning over to grab Walt’s phone. “It’s Kat.” He says, showing Walt. “What do you think?” John asks as Walt looks to the green button. “I need to check. What if it’s Orvis.” He says grabbing the phone and answering it; John keeping him close to his body. 

“Okay take me through that again?” Walt says, sitting up and pushing John away gently so that he could grab a bit of paper. “Okay, and is this what your lawyer has suggested?” Walt asks as he writes something down, John looking over his shoulder to look at the piece of paper. “Oh you haven’t got a lawyer anymore? Do you think this could be something we could work out amongst ourselves?” Walt sits up a little. “Well yes I know that a court case would be a little detrimental to Orvis. Did he?” Walt rests the phone on his shoulder. “Yeah he’s a good kid.” John smiles, massaging Walt’s back. “If you think that we can?... yeah it is the best way of doing it.” Walt writes a few more things down that looked like an address. “Thank you Kat.” Walt sighs, relieved. “No, I know that you didn’t do it for me but thank you.” Walt puts the pen down. “So tomorrow at 3?” Walt nods, swallowing. “Okay and if you don’t want Orvis there… yeah John is free? Might be nice… yeah. Well I’ll see you tomorrow.” Walt hangs up the phone before resting back against John. “We’ve got a meeting to sort out how we are going to split things. She’s willing to let Orvis come here every other week.” Walt says, John wrapping his arms around the man. “That’s good.” John kisses the top of his head.

“All you two need to do now is sign.” The lawyer says passing a copy of the papers to each person. “Are you okay?” Walt asks, seeing Kat’s hand shaking a little. She clears her throat before nodding and putting pen to paper. “Okay.” Walt says taking a shaky breath before signing his. “This is all done here.” The lawyer tells each of them, collecting the papers and putting them into his folder. “Well okay then.” Walt stands up, clearing his throat before grabbing his jacket. “Did you want me to drive you to pick up Orvis?” Walt suggests looking over to Kat. “If you don’t mind.” She picks up her purse looking around the room before following Walt out. “So next monday did you want me to drop Orvis at yours or are you going to pick him up?” Kat asks, sitting down in the passenger seat. “I mean whatever fits with your schedule. It’s all about what works right?” Walt starts to drive. “I’ll drop him off of the way to work.” Kat makes a decision pulling her phone out. “It’s actually quite useful because monday I have a date with someone.” Kat says trying to make Walt jealous but he just shrugs. “That’s okay, it’ll be nice for Orvis to spend more time with me but also get to know John.” Walt says, stopping outside John’s house. “You sure you’re okay walking back to yours?” Walt asks, Kat nodding. “Alright.” He says seeing John and Orvis step out. “All done.” Walt sighs, hugging John as he waves at Orvis who was walking away with Kat. “Everything will be better now.” John kisses the top of Walt’s head. 


End file.
